Liotto D Rose
| class="infoboxcell" style="border-top-width:1px;border-top-style:solid;border-top-color:rgb(150,0,1);"| |} Liotto D Rose is a famous pirate, known as Utsukushii Saigai the beautiful disaster because of his beautiful looks. He is the biological twin brother of Alexander D Rose. He consumed the powerful Micro Micro no Mi which allows the user to create and manipulate microwaves. He is known for his blue eyes which are rumored to breakdown any man he stares at. He is the firstmate of the BloodHound Pirates. Appearance Liotto is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He’s got a blue haired pineapple hairstyle but shorter with two zigzag partings, lighter hair color and has bangs. Apollo’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small, linear dark eyebrows. He wears a different outfit, a different French-like military uniform that consisted of a white-colored cloth with the Vongola emblem pattern on its buttons, and a pair of spaulders with the same pirate emblem and a spade, white gloves, black pants, and black boots with white spades going down the side of the boots. Personality He is very concieted and feminine to the point that constently worries about his lookes and hair. He also talks about himself, commonly bragging about his great power. He is extremely weird. He also seems to hear voices in his head and has tendency to lick his lips in battle. He thinks men are beautiful, especially himself. Added to all he is extremely crazy and he is known to kill people for no reason, just for his enjoyment. He has destroyed a whole village, kids and all on many occasions. Abilities and Powers MONSTEROUS STRENGTH: He is able to break boulders with his hands. Able to left giants up by the neck and throw them . SPEED: He is able to run to places in one hour that would take a day to get to. INTELLECT: He is a genius. He likes to plan things most of time. He is master manipulator because of his intellect and able to make the smartest people believe him. RUTHLESS MINDSET: He is a ruthless and cold person who believes death is the only justice. He shows no mercy for woman, men and children. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: He is a master hand to hand combatant, able end a fight with one punch. He uses his athleticism and punching power. WEAPON MASTEREY : He can pick up almost any weapon and use it to its full potential this one of the reasons why he doesn't carry a main weapon. COCKINESS: He is extremly cocky so much that he believes he can't be hurt. He usually plays around with his opponents which has lead to his defeat on numerous occasions. Devil Fruit Liotto consumed The Micro Micro no Mi which is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to emit microwaves. Strengths Liotto has the ability to emit microwaves. His ability has a variety of effects, depending on what it's used on, though the general effect of her ability is the increase of temperature. It can be used to cook people alive and boil their blood. He can set very dry objects on fire, can melt most solids and can cause liquids to boil. Liotto can set things alight with basic skill. He can also make plasma by ionising the fire he creates. The plasma can be guided in an overall direction, but this takes extreme skill. The fruit's abilities are most effective against the Goo Goo no Mi because the gooey consistency will dry or melt from the heat. This abilty's power can be controlled and can be used to attack Logias, hitting their real body. This power almost killed Vice Admiral Rogers D Lance because of it's massive advantage against ice which would absorb the microwaves. It is not known what would happen if this fruit fought the Mera Mera no Mi. Weaknesses Foil and mirrors can reflect the waves back at him. Microwaves are easy to dodge as they move in only one direction. Microwaves are invisible with very little signs it is being used until something is affected. This means sometimes he may be using its abilities without knowing. Category:Male Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Inushima Category:The Blood Hound Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User